Because We're Real
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - When Nico introduces his "adorable, sweet, submissive" boyfriend to his friends, they didn't expect a delicious Navy SEAL. When Percy introduces his "hot, dominant, caring" boyfriend to his friends, they didn't expect a pale, awkward nerd. Not that Percy and Nico care. They love and complete each other inside and outside the bedroom. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Because We're Real || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Because We're Real – Defying Stereotypes and Expectations

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, defying stereotypes, PTSD, Percy is a flirt & tease

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Octavian/Luke, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Grover/Juniper, Jason/Reyna, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis

Summary: Nico and Percy first met in a gay bar. Now, months later, they finally find the time to drag their friends along so they could all meet. Nico is not what Percy's friends are expecting and Percy is not what Nico's friends are expecting.

 **Because We're Real**

 _Defying Stereotypes and Expectations_

/Nico di Angelo\

Nico di Angelo was a bit of an awkward nerd. Had always been, really. He had a slightly defined sixpack, because he had been doing swordplay for years, but he had never been overly muscular. He also wasn't exactly the tallest guy around. He wasn't a shorty – thank the gods he was taller than his sister and cousin at this point, because the teasing Bianca had given him for being taller than him when she was a teen and he wasn't yet, that had been hell – but he was about average, maybe an inch shorter.

He didn't have a lot of friends. Never really had. Most of the time, he was happy to just have his big sister Bianca and his little sister-like-cousin Hazel. They had been all he needed. Then middle school had happened and he met Frank and Alabaster in his Mythomagic club – his nerd club, as Bianca had called it. Frank loved Mythomagic as much as Nico did and Alabaster loved everything involving magic and mystic things. They had soon become his best friends – and still were.

High school was an awkward thing for him. He felt lonely and left out most of the time. Then the jocks happened. Jason and Reyna. Both forced their way into Nico's life. Reyna bonded with him over their annoying school's coach and Jason caught Nico kissing a boy behind the gym, even though Nico was trying very hard to hide his sexuality at that time. Jason was... supportive. To the extend that it was annoying, really. He did everything to show Nico that he stood behind him, even protected Nico from bullies and all. And then Jason introduced Nico to their school's gay kid – Will Solace, only out and proud gay as far as Nico had been aware. They soon became best friends too.

After graduation, Nico still stayed close friends with Will, Reyna and Jason and he also still was friends with Frank and Alabaster. Turned out Alabaster was just as gay as Nico and for a little while, the two tried dating. In the end, it didn't work out. After a lot of awkwardness, Frank admitted that he was bisexual and somehow, Will herded the four of them together to go on their regular manhunts. It was embarrassing and not what Nico wanted, because he was not a social creature. Really, having five friends was already more than enough, but going to clubs and bars filled with people to meet new people? Heaven forbid. Like he was ever going to meet the love of his life in some over-crowded, loud bar where there were dozens of better looking gays available...

Or at least that was what Nico thought until the impossible happened and he _did_ find the love of his life at a gay bar when Will, Alabaster and Frank were dragging him along.

/Percy Jackson\

Percy Jackson had always been a jock. He had been a swimmer and football player during his high school years, had been running and riding his bike as often as he could. He had always been well-built and also well-liked by others. Always the popular kid with a crowd of friends.

He was pansexual, or at least he came to that conclusion during his high school years. He has had a couple girlfriends and a few boyfriends and really, he didn't care about the exterior of a person. Redheaded, blonde, dark-skinned, white, tall, short, male, female – what did it matter? Love wasn't about looks or genitalia, it was about the soul and character of a person. And he got great best friends – one Leo 'I don't need no labels at all' Valdez, his beloved Annabeth who always watched out for him, as well as Grover and Rachel – who always had his back.

Since he had never really thought about what to do with his life, he enlisted. Trained to become a Navy SEAL. Which was where he met Luke, his commanding officer, and Luke's best friend Ethan. Both were gay, somewhat secretly dating at the time, which was how Percy had met them to begin with; Percy had walked in on them in the storage room of the ship. There was some threatening and then some talking and ever since, the three of them had been friends. There weren't exactly a ton of gay guys on board, after all, so it was a bit of an unspoken rule to stick up for each other.

After Luke and Ethan broke up, Percy and Ethan were dating for a long while. The three of them stayed in contact, even after Percy and Ethan also fell apart and the three were done with their service. Going back too often would break them and Percy wasn't sure how much more war he could handle. Ethan had lost an eye and was honorably discharged and Luke, he somehow felt obliged to be there for his best friend. Percy's last trip overseas had been too much for him and Luke had advised him to take a break, live some and try handling his PTSD.

So that was what Percy did. Luke and Ethan caught him, allowed him to crash with them for a while and Percy got to reconnect with Leo and the others. Apparently, they had moved on too with their lives. Rachel was some big shot artist, Grover was engaged to beautiful Juniper and Annabeth was already a great architect making a big name for herself. Leo was working at a garage with a couple guys and a gal he got along with as though they were siblings.

Percy spent months with vigorous training and boring therapy sessions. Both, on the couch as well as group therapy where Luke and Ethan regularly dragged him to. He was at a better place by now. Not necessarily the best place – he still got flashbacks and some hard nightmares, but most of the times he was doing okay. He even got a job, regular boring job as a baker in a cute little bakery that belonged to the wife of Leo's boss, a lovely lady named Silena Beauregard.

The only thing missing now was a partner to share his life with. Annabeth had tried setting him up with a couple nice girls and Leo had tried setting Percy up with his colleague Jake, which was a disastrous date that got called off half-way through. But Percy got along with Jake and since Jake was like a big brother to Leo, they joined forces. Now Percy found himself regularly dragged to gay bars by Luke, Ethan, Jake and Leo. Obviously they also had their own agendas; finding boyfriends for themselves. Luke was the first one successful at that by meeting one Octavian Simmons.

When even Ethan met a cute guy, Percy grew reluctantly hopeful he may also be lucky one day, but never would he have thought he'd find the kind of happiness Nico could give him.

/First Time Meeting Their Friends\

"I can _not_ wait to meet this Percy", declared Will excitedly, clinging onto Nico's arm.

"No kidding", huffed Alabaster on Nico's other side. "The way Nico talks about him, this Percy must be a saint, an angel and the cutest little bottom on this entire planet."

"Yeah", agreed Frank with a curious frown. "If I get to hear any more about his cute ass and the cute sounds he makes in bed, I swear I will hang myself."

Nico refrained from commenting, instead asking for their table. Him and Percy had been dating for six months now and even though they had already met some of each other's friends, they figured a bar would be the perfect place to meet the rest. Nico had met Percy's friend Rachel at one of her art-shows with champagne and three-piece-suits. Percy had met Nico's friends Reyna and Jason on a double-date to the movies. That way, they'd still be busy introducing each other to their friends in a year's time, so they grabbed all of their bar-hopping gay friends and put them together. Nico smiled when he spotted Percy with five others heading their way and Percy returned the smile brightly.

"Look, that's Nico!", exclaimed Percy, sounding a bit like an excited puppy.

Luke frowned confused from where he had one arm wound around Octavian's waist. "Wait. Which one? Because that... that is E's boyfriend, isn't he? So... the big Asian guy?"

"He's _hot_ , Perce", whispered Leo in awe, tugging on Percy's sleeve.

"He's not Nico", objected Percy with a frown.

"...So it's either the little vampire or that Legolas elf?", asked Octavian skeptically. "Lucas, didn't you say that Perseus keeps bragging about his domineering, hot boyfriend...? Do I need glasses?"

"No, I'm seeing it too", stated Jake curiously. "And hey, that blonde is far hotter than Legolas."

"It's not that 'Legolas elf' either", stated Percy and rolled his eyes.

"So, lemme get this straight", requested Octavian, a drawl to his voice. "You – _you_ – let yourself get tied to the bed and fucked six ways to Sunday by _him_? Doesn't he get like an asthma attack after one round of sex? He looks like the kind of kid who got chosen last during gymnastics."

"Oh, like you're one to talk, beanstalk", snorted Percy defensively and with a glare. "And I'll have you know that just because he's not _the_ strongest, he's far from weak. And he's a real Italian stallion in bed. Now come so I can introduce you, you ass-hats."

"Am I the only one who kind of expected some big, bulky hunk of man?", asked Leo skeptically.

"No", chorused Octavian, Luke, Ethan and Jake.

"Hey, babe", grinned Percy as he sank down on the chair next to Nico.

"Hey, doll", whispered Nico back, grasping Percy by the neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"Ally, what are you doing here?", asked Ethan as he approached his own boyfriend.

"Best friend", stated Alabaster, pointing at Nico. "So your Percy and Nico's Percy are the same, huh. Kind of didn't see that coming, since you said you knew him from the Navy... and the way Nico described Percy... I was not expecting all of that. Not at all."

"Hello, I'm Frank", said Frank with a dopey grin, offering his hand to the cute Latino who stood a little lost around next to the table. "You could sit with me, if you want?"

"Leo", replied Leo with a small smile, shaking the offered hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Right. Introductions", nodded Nico from where he was half-leaning against Percy, Percy's head resting against Nico's chest. "This is my Percy. And those are my friends – Frank, Alabaster, Will."

Percy had a dorky grin on his face at being called Nico's Percy. "Guys, this is my Nico. My Nico, this bunch of idiots are my friends. Leo, Jake, Ethan and Luke. And Luke's boyfriend Octavian."

"Let me just add; this is my boyfriend Ethan", stated Alabaster, pointing at Ethan. "You know, the one I met right here in this bar a couple months ago. Funny."

"Very much so. Because you two always running off with each other when you dragged Nico and me here was what led to Nico and me being our lonesome selves and meeting", said Percy pleased.

"It's good we finally manage to get all of us together", said Nico casually.

"Well 'all of us'. There is a majorly pouting Jason sitting at home right now", muttered Will.

"What can I say? After the first time the three of us went to a gay bar, I _refuse_ to let him set foot into one. He turns into a full-on fag hag", stated Nico sternly. "Never again."

"But maybe we could have some kind of get together some time with everyone?", suggested Luke pleasantly. "Thalia and Annabeth are dying to get to know your boyfriend too."

"Thalia is in the special forces. I never know when she's even on the continent", countered Percy.

"I'll inform you when she is around", grinned Luke pleased.

"How about a toast to our happy couple?", suggested Jake as their first round of beers arrived.

Everyone took a glass and lifted it up to cheer. "To Nico and Percy."

/Their First Meeting\

One night, six months ago, Percy, Ethan, Luke and Octavian were going to the bar together, which was just great, because who didn't love being the fifth wheel...? Octavian, a possessive jerk who didn't like Percy much to begin with, stole Luke away within fifteen minutes and then, suddenly, Ethan exclaimed "Al!" and Percy was alone.

"Another beer, please." - "ID." - "...I'm twenty-five." - "ID, _kiddo_."

Percy turned to his left where a guy had pushed past him to reach the bar. The guy was a bit on the lanky side, maybe an inch or so shorter than Percy, with cute messy curls and pale olive-skin. The bags beneath his eyes suggested that he either didn't sleep much at all or that he toured bars on a regular base. He had the darkest eyes Percy had ever seen in his entire life and that was interesting. Okay, so maybe there was one body-part Percy was very interested in about his partner; the eyes. Annabeth had the most fascinating storm-gray eyes he had ever seen and Ethan's were green and sharp like well-cut emeralds. And this guy, he had eyes darker than the deepest parts of the ocean. And he had a really cute scowl attached to his face as he got his ID out.

"This one's on me", declared Percy out of impulse before the guy could get his money out too.

The cute guy turned toward him and raised one skeptical eyebrow – and as soon as he saw Percy, the other eyebrow joined its sibling. Percy couldn't help the slightly smug grin as the stranger practically undressed him with his eyes. Oh, Percy knew he was damn good looking. Just because he wasn't in the active service at the moment didn't mean he was slacking in his training.

"Thanks", offered the guy after a beat. "I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo."

"Percy Jackson", introduced Percy with a bright smile. "Now, to be a total cliche, what's a cute guy like you doing all on his own in a place like this?"

"My jerk of a best friend wanted to go out for drinks, but then he spotted his boyfriend and whoosh, I was on my own", muttered Nico with a glare. "Might as well drink then."

Percy's smile turned another shade of pleased. That name was Italian and now hearing him speak an actual sentence... the guy definitely was Italian, that accent was amazing. Percy loved accents. It was probably the only reason he endured Luke's Octavian with his British accent.

"But you should never drink alone", grinned Percy and scooted some closer.

"Guess so?", replied Nico with a dubious look on his face.

"Perfect!", declared Percy with a bright grin, lifting his glass. "Here's to new acquaintances."

Nico nodded slowly and let his glass hit Percy's before taking a sip. And that was the beginning of something utterly beautiful. Sure, it took Nico three running-into-Percy-s to realize that Percy was flirting with him, but once that was established, things got decidedly more smooth...

/How Their Relationship Started\

"Ello there, cutie. Want a drink?", slurred a heavily drunk bodybuilder kind of guy.

Percy frowned annoyed as the dude wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulder. "Excuse us, but this one is already taken. You can _see_ me, right? I didn't turn invisible, did I Nico?"

Nico, who had very roughly shrugged the stranger off with an annoyed look all over his face, was now staring a little dumbly over at Percy. "Scusi? Taken?"

"Well...", drawled Percy out with a frown. "It's just you and me, you bought the booze this time after I bought it last time... You said your friends brought you here to meet someone and I haven't seen you as much as checking anyone else out since we met..."

"Because there's no one hotter than you in here anyway", blurted Nico out, before he made an utterly mortified face like he was choking on the foot he just put in his mouth.

Percy grinned very pleased and leaned back some. "Now, that's what a guy wants to hear."

When Percy winked at him, Nico turned beet-red from nose to collar. "Are you... flirting with me?"

"Been doing that for weeks now", laughed Percy with a broad grin. "But good you caught on."

For a long moment, Nico stared at Percy like he had a stroke. The bodybuilder all the while left, noticing that no one was paying any attention to him. Nico grabbed his drink and nearly emptied it.

"Why?", asked Nico suspiciously.

Percy frowned, very confused by that. "Why what, Nick?"

"Why are you flirting with me?", asked Nico, sounding honestly lost. "I thought you were drinking with me out of pity, seeing me standing by my lonesome self and all..."

Percy's confusion grew even more as he tilted his head. "Why wouldn't I be flirting with you?"

Nico stared at him ridiculed – from the delicious biceps adored with Percy's Navy SEAL tattoo from his unit, the sun-kissed skin, the ridiculously bright and beautiful sea-green eyes, the way his blue shirt stretched over his upper body. "Because you're _all of that_ and I'm... all of this."

"...You just gestured to all of yourself", pointed Percy out, frown growing as he put his beer down.

"Exactly my point", nodded Nico, eyes just the tiniest bit frantic as he stared at Percy. "I'm some pale little nerd and you're that delicious piece of war hero."

"Delicious piece of war hero?", repeated Percy with the slightest giggle. "Never been called that before. I think I like it. But back on topic. Who are you to tell me that I can't like me a cute little nerd, huh? I actually like that about you. You're like a bat. Trying to be that scary vampire, but in reality you're just a cute ball of fluff who wants love."

"...I don't think I've heard that metaphor before", muttered Nico disturbed.

"Oh, yeah. A bat flew against our window once and Luke and I nursed it back to health", explained Percy. "At first I was kinda scared of it because, well, they don't have the best reputation. But those large eyes and they are so cuddly once they get used to you. It's totally adorable."

"You're weird", snorted Nico beneath his breath.

"Thank you", grinned Percy. "I do pride myself on my weirdness. But if you can't handle me at my weirdest, you don't deserve me at my most well-behaved..."

"...I like your weirdness", admitted Nico softly. "You're fun to talk to. And, damn, you're fun to look at. I was serious. I haven't seen anyone walk in here who'd be able to compete with you in hotness."

Percy smirked pleased and winked. "So, that means we can have an official date outside the bar now and I don't need to spend my entire weekend here, hoping you'd show up?"

"...That made you sound like a stalker", pointed Nico out a bit disturbed.

"What can I say? I'm persistent when I see something I like", declared Percy shark-like.

"Yeah, still doubtful about the whole seeing something you like part", muttered Nico softly.

"Then you're not as bright as I assumed so far", stated Percy casually. "So, Sunday?"

"What about Sunday?", asked Nico confused.

"You, me, date, Sunday", summed Percy up. "The zoo? I love the zoo, you know."

"Want to visit your kin?", inquired Nico with one raised eyebrow, snorting when Percy looked utterly confused by that. "The seals, Mister Navy SEAL."

Percy laughed, loud and bright, even though it had been a nearly embarrassingly dumb joke – and that made Nico incredibly happy. Apparently, Nico had a date on Sunday.

/Their First Real Date\

"There are some similarities", noted Nico with a thoughtful frown.

"Are you seriously comparing me to seals?", asked Percy scandalized.

Nico looked at the happily clapping creatures with those large, hopeful eyes and then he turned to the happily smiling guy next to him with those large, hopeful eyes. "Yeah, yeah I am. And you don't get to argue with me. You called me a bat on Friday."

"I called you a cute bat", mumbled Percy with a pout.

Nico looked a bit ridiculed by that. Seriously, a grown-ass Navy SEAL pouting was to equal parts endearing and disturbing. Nico was still pretty bewildered by the fact that he was on a date with a guy like Percy, who could probably make pants drop with a single smirk.

"Well, then I'm calling you a cute seal", shrugged Nico.

Percy grinned brightly at that and wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders, pulling him close. The gesture made Nico blush a bit and look around in a nearly paranoid manner. After a while, Nico relaxed and leaned against Percy. The two talked, without any awkwardness. Percy would even let Nico ramble on about superheroes with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"...Sorry", muttered Nico and shut up. "I tend to do that. The rambling."

"I think it's cute", shrugged Percy. "Been trying to get caught up on those Marvel movies ever since I got back, but... there was so much else to get caught up on..."

"I could get you caught up", offered Nico eagerly before realizing. "If you want to, I mean."

"How many of those movies are there by now?", asked Percy mischievously.

"Since _Iron Man_ in 2008? The last one was _Captain America 3_ this year, makes it thirteen."

"Watching thirteen movies with you? Yeah, that sounds good", grinned Percy.

Nico's ears turned a bit red at that. "But we won't be able to watch all of those in one day."

"All the better, so I get to spend more time with you", declared Percy, looking happy like a seal.

Nico stared at him disturbed. He really wasn't used to people being happy to spend more time with him. Most found him either exhausting when he got into fanboy mode or they thought he was creepy and weird when he didn't like to talk and instead just glared at people whenever he didn't want to be somewhere. But Percy was one thing for sure; persistent.

"Man, I'm hot", sighed Nico after over an hour of walking in the sun.

"Oh yes, you are", hummed Percy in appreciation, running his eyes over Nico's body.

"T—Temperature wise, you idiot", hissed Nico embarrassed. "It's hot. The sun is hot."

"Ice?", offered Percy and pointed at a stand, looking all innocent.

Percy Jackson was not innocent, that point was being driven home when Percy got them both Popsicles and the SEAL started eating it in an obscene way. Nico could physically feel his own ice dripping down all over his hand but he just couldn't tear his eyes off long enough to eat or care.

"Can I try yours, Nick?", asked Percy with begging baby seal eyes.

"S—Sure", nodded Nico, holding his hand with the ice up.

Percy leaned down, looking up at Nico from beneath his thick lashes before his tongue darted out and ran up the ice in slow-motion. Nico gulped very hard when Percy wrapped his lips around the top of Nico's Popsicle and started sucking on it. This guy was going to kill Nico slowly.

/Their First Kiss\

After how much Percy had embarrassed Nico during their first date, Nico decided to turn tables and do something he was okay with. He invited Percy to dinner, a fancy dinner where he could be in control. A restaurant was one ground where they'd be, no walking around, no embarrassment. Dress-code, so no ridiculously skin-tight shirt that'd make Nico drool or skinny-jeans that made Nico stumble when walking behind Percy. But then Percy walked in and of course the guy also looked hot with a dress-shirt and a suit jacket. They went well with Percy's charming smile.

"You look amazing", stated Percy, beating Nico to the punch. "I mean, seriously. You clean up nicely. And here I was starting to think you only owned ratty band shirts and stone-washed jeans..."

"My father throws a lot of fancy dinner parties", answered Nico as they sat down together.

"This place is... nice...", said Percy very carefully, looking around.

"You paid for our tickets at the zoo, today is my turn", replied Nico with a smile.

"Sure. Zoo tickets and five star restaurants roughly cost the same", snorted Percy ridiculed.

"What can I say? I wanted to see you in a suit", grinned Nico.

Percy frowned, looking Nico up and down again. "You are way more relaxed here."

Nico shrugged a little. "This... is territory I know. I grew up in fancy restaurants, at diner parties and such. Places like bars that are over-crowded with drunk people I don't know... That makes me uncomfortable. And zoos, those wide open places also over-crowded. I don't like that."

Percy nodded in understanding and looked around. Unlike the kind of restaurant that Percy normally visited where you'd bump into the chair behind you when you got up, this was rather spaciously mapped out so the individual tables had privacy too.

"I understand that", whispered Percy softly, looking out the window. "I don't... like big crowds in overly public places either. It's why I was so clingy last week at the zoo. I didn't want to lose sight of you, so I could have your back. I always check places like the zoo for potential sniper-spots, see if there's any danger close by. Left over from the job, I guess."

Nico nodded slowly, though then he frowned. "But... then why did you suggest the zoo?"

"If I'd avoid all big crowds and open spaces, I'd never leave the apartment again", said Percy, fidgeting with the tablecloth. "I did that. When I first got back to the US. Moved in with Luke and E and didn't leave the apartment for two weeks straight before they basically dragged me out again. And... I love the zoo. I love the animals. And I really loved going there with you."

"I... did too", smiled Nico softly.

"Great", grinned Percy, looking at Nico again as he grabbed the menu. "So, let's see what one can eat he—yeah, no... I think they forgot a couple decimals on that menu. Holy hell."

Nico chuckled amused as he watched Percy's entirely too adorable reaction. "It's alright, Percy. I invited you, so I'm paying. Otherwise it would be a pretty douchy move to go to this place..."

Percy looked up very disturbed. "Okay, seriously. You, with the band-shirts and the ratty jeans, tell me what exactly it is you do for a living to dismiss prices like those so easily."

"I write and draw my own graphic novel series", shrugged Nico. "Didn't I mention that?"

"You... did, but I thought that was more like a hobby", admitted Percy with a surprised frown. "Apparently, it is a very lucrative hobby... So, is it something, uh, someone may... know?"

"It's not a hobby, it's a job. I think I spend more hours a week on my graphic novel than some people do on their office jobs", corrected Nico. "You... ever heard of the _Ghost King_?"

Percy made a squeaky noise that startled Nico. Seeing this grown picture of a man make such a high-pitched noise was a bit surprising, but it sure was cute. And it made Nico feel so much better about all the embarrassing stammering he had done during their first date out of nervousness. Now he was a bit more comfortable around Percy, because hello, they had lived through the first date.

"Oh my gosh, my little brother _adores_ you!", exclaimed Percy in excitement. "Whenever I visit my parents, he makes me read the _Ghost King_ to him before he goes to bed. It's... _You_ 're amazing."

"...Thank you", whispered Nico, cheeks red – and that much for having the tables turned.

"No, seriously. You really are", whispered Percy with a bright grin. "I mean, my parents, they named me Perseus, you know, after the old Greek hero. So Ty and me, we grew up on Greek myths. Then my stepfather found those books of yours. A comic, but a book. All the colorful and amazing pictures were perfect for Ty and the story... A modern demigod. Though Ty especially loves the Ghost King's side-kicks Mrs. O'Leary and Small Bob. He loves animals."

Nico smiled, a happy and serene expression as he just listened to Percy rambling on and on about something Nico had created. This was, hands down, Nico's favorite Percy. This excitement, the way those beautiful eyes shone even brighter when he talked about his little brother.

"...Would you like to order, sirs?", asked a slightly disturbed waiter.

They placed their orders and after the waiter left, there was a stretch of silence in which Percy looked very calculatingly at Nico, until the Italian snapped. "Okay. What's wrong?"

"Just...", started Percy awkwardly. "Is that why you were so immune to my flirting at first? Because, judging by how high your graphic novel ranks on the worldwide best selling list and by this ridiculously expensive restaurant, you must be kind of... rich. So you're used to people flirting with you for your fame and fortune and thus you just ignore it?"

"No", frowned Nico. "I'm not used to people flirting with me. And not many recognize me at all anyway. I didn't realize you were flirting with me because you are literally a Greek god."

"Figuratively", corrected Percy with one raised eyebrow.

"Nope. I'm ninety-five percent sure that you _are_ a Greek god and I will not change my mind on that until you can _prove_ me wrong", stated Nico a bit smugly.

"How would I prove that I'm not a god?", muttered Percy doubtfully.

"Exactly", nodded Nico, now with a full-blown and smug grin. "You can't prove it. So I'm right."

"You're ridiculous", corrected Percy and laughed. "I like that."

Nico grinned, now a softer expression on his face as he relaxed some more. Not many people liked his brand of weird, most just rolled their eyes and moved on. Yet here Percy was, on their second date, laughing at what Nico said and being utterly amazing all around.

"To a great second date", declared Percy as their wine arrived.

"To a great second date", agreed Nico with a fond smile.

Throughout dinner, they held soft, pleasant conversation. Percy asked _a lot_ about Nico's job and his stories and where he got his inspiration from. Nico would like to ask about Percy's time as a SEAL, but the way Percy had decidedly avoiding looking at him when he had mentioned it earlier when talking about open spaces and how uneasy they made Percy, it became rather apparent to Nico that if he wanted the date to be a success, he should not push into that direction. Instead, Percy talked very animatedly about his family – his mother Sally, stepfather Paul and little half-brother Tyson – as well as his friends who were like family to him. They talked about hobbies, which could probably not differ more. Nico loved reading, especially comics, as well as drawing, quite obviously, and generally things that kept him inside and preferably close to his computer. Percy all the while went jogging at five in the morning, swimming every evening and then some working out over the day, as well as lots of socializing – nearly no day passed with him not doing something with some of his friends. Apparently, Percy's current job as a baker was a lot of fun for Percy too, so Nico swore to himself to go and check that café out next week.

"So, did you... have fun?", asked Nico, back to nervous as they were on their way home.

"A lot!", confirmed Percy with one of his blinding smiles. "I really like spending time with you, Nico. You're fun to talk to. And you're very cute."

"Don't call me cute", grunted Nico displeased, glaring at Percy.

"Aw", cooed Percy, linking arms with Nico and resting his head against Nico's shoulder a bit awkwardly due to their height-difference. "You can call me cute as much as you want in return."

Nico rolled his eyes a bit amused. How come Percy just needed to look at him to make Nico's heart flutter. They neared Percy's apartment building – at least according to the address Percy had given him earlier – and Nico mentally prepared himself to somehow be sweet and charming when saying good night. He had the urge to kiss Percy good night, but he didn't know if the second date would be appropriate for such a thing. He had close to zero experience when it came to dating.

"Well... I... hope you have a good night...", drawled Nico out carefully.

He had his hands tugged into his pockets, because he didn't know what to do with them. Percy stood opposite him, grinning amused before he grasped Nico by the suit jacket and pulled the Italian close. Nico stumbled a little, pulling his hands out of his pockets to catch his fall. As it was, his hands came to rest against the very firm and very nice chest of Percy just the moment his lips came crushing against Percy's in a soft yet definitely passionate kiss. Nico made a little noise of appreciation, causing Percy to open his mouth in invitation. Carefully and unsure, Nico invaded the other mouth and started exploring. Now he was the one to get the cute noise from his date.

"I hope you have a good night too", whispered Percy teasingly against Nico's lips.

/Their First Night Together\

They had managed to watch the entire Phase One of the MCU on their fifth date. Six movies in one day. Percy had come over to Nico's place around ten in the morning, bringing breakfast from the café with him, as demanded by Nico. They needed to start early to get them all into one day. Percy wasn't entirely sure why it was necessary to watch those six movies in a row, but Nico had looked at him with a very cute and very serious expression and declared that the first five were leading up to the first _Avengers_ movie and that they simply had to watch them in one go. Over the past five official dates, the three times they shared drinks before that and the weeks of going to the café Percy worked at to eat breakfast there, Percy had learned not to disobey that tone of voice. Besides, those movies excited Nico and Percy liked how open Nico was when he got excited. And Percy had to admit, he really enjoyed the movies, especially with Nico's running commentary. The very best part about it? Percy got cuddles. They were watching on Nico's couch in his more than impressive loft and even though they had started out sitting like civilized people, eating their breakfast during _Iron Man_ , they gradually gravitated toward each other. By the time they were on _Thor_ , Percy was semi-spooning Nico. He was laying behind Nico, arms wrapped around Nico's waist, but Nico had his body twisted in a way that looked uncomfortable to Percy but didn't seem to bother Nico, so his upper body was somewhat turned toward Percy, which was shamelessly abused by Percy, who now had his head resting on Nico's shoulder. Nico had one arm wrapped around Percy, absentmindedly playing with Percy's hair, something that Percy now learned he _really_ liked – and damn, he could have had years of boyfriends playing with his hair if he had realized that sooner.

"Aren't you like dislocating your hip?", asked Percy quizzically. "You look really uncomfortable."

"I get to cuddle with you. How could I be uncomfortable?", huffed Nico.

Percy grinned, a tiny and pleased grin, as he snuggled closer up to Nico. So far, this was probably Percy's favorite date. It was small, just the two of them, it was calm, he got to get physical contact from Nico – something Percy had been craving since he came back from last shipped out, really – and he got to see Nico completely comfortable because they were doing something he was familiar with and Nico got to nerd out, which was utterly adorable, really.

"They call this the Phase One because it was the build up to forming the team, right?", asked Percy curiously while the credits to _Avengers_ were rolling and they were waiting for the post credit scene. "But now that they are a team... How do they justify not assembling the Avengers for every slated stand-alone hero movie? Like, why is there an _Iron Man 3_ but without Captain America dropping by to help out and generally all of them, you know?"

"...Shut up", muttered Nico with a screwed up face.

Percy laughed and leaned up to kiss Nico's cheek. "Sorry, didn't mean to upset my favorite nerd."

Nico made a show of rolling his eyes and shoving Percy's face away. Percy giggled, causing Nico to also crack and laugh. When they calmed down, they simply gazed into each other's eyes.

"So... it's gotten pretty... late...", drawled Nico out intelligently.

Percy blinked a couple times, ripped out of the moment. "Yeah. I... guess I should get going."

"No", said Nico, maybe a bit too hasty. "I mean... It's late and you came here on foot and now it's dark outside and you shouldn't walk all the way alone and..."

"Dude, I'm a trained Navy SEAL", snorted Percy. "The poor mugger who'd try to rob me..."

Nico gave one of his more pointed glares at Percy. "I wanted to ask you if you want to stay the night. But either you're oblivious to my attempt, or you're trying to respectfully decline."

Percy just stared at him with wide eyes. "...You want me to... stay... the night?"

Nico's cheeks turned red as he realized what Percy now thought. "N—Not for sex. I mean, we've only been on five dates now. But I thought, since tomorrow is Sunday and you said the café is closed on Sundays, maybe if you'd stay we could... watch some more tomorrow."

"Oh. Uhm. Right. Yeah, that... sounds nice", replied Percy with an honest smile.

Nico heaved a relieved sigh. While he went to get bedding for Percy on the couch, the SEAL had gotten rid of the used dishes and empty pizza boxes (lunch) and Chinese take-out boxes (dinner). After the couch was made up to be a bed, Nico and Percy kissed good night. Nico was somewhat glad that they had silently agreed that Percy would be sleeping on the couch. Nico didn't want to rush things – he had never felt this way, had never met anyone like Percy. The Italian went to bed with a happy smile on his lips and a warm feeling in his heart. He slept well – until loud noises and muffled screams from the living room woke him right up again. For a long moment, he was confused as to what it could be, but then he remembered his house guest and rushed over to the living room. By the time he entered, Percy had managed to startle himself out of his sleep, shooting up like he got hit by lightning. For only a second, Nico was relieved that Percy was awake, but then he realized Percy wasn't fully there. His breathing came short and labored, his eyes wide and frantic and disoriented, like he didn't know where he was. Which he probably didn't. After all, before yesterday he had never been in Nico's apartment before and at night, it all looked different.

"Percy", called Nico out softly as he approached slowly. "Percy, you need to..."

Nico paused when he saw the nearly dangerous look Percy gave him, muscles rigid as though he was ready to attack. Nico came to an instant halt, lifting his hands very slowly to signal no danger. Telling Percy to calm down was not going to work in the least. It never worked with anyone, but in Percy's situation? Nico frowned thoughtful before tentatively taking another step.

"Percy, you need to remember where you are", whispered Nico carefully. "You're in New York, in my apartment. You're safe. It's 2016. Sunday night, remember how we watched movies together yesterday? You and me. And you decided to stay over? Everything is fine, just let me turn on the light... Maybe that will help. Look around. There's nothing dangerous here." Nico turned on the light, though not fully but dim so it wasn't aggressive. "See? My apartment. Totally safe. Can I touch you, Percy? Is that alright?" Percy looked at him with wide eyes but he nodded very slowly when Nico was closer. Nico also nodded, relieved, grasping Percy's face and leaning their foreheads against each other. "Okay. Good. Try mirroring my breath, Percy. You're hyperventilating. All that's gonna do is send you back into a panic. Slow down your breathing to mirror mine."

Nico took deep, slow breaths, his breath tickling Percy's cheeks and he took that to mimic, slowing down his own rhythm while listening to Nico list rational current things like the date and the time and where he was over and over again. When he was fully back in the now, Percy collapsed forward against Nico, exhausted after the flashback and panic attack he has had in his sleep.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me like that... especially not on our fifth date", muttered Percy displeased, making a face. "It's just, I'm..."

"Trying very hard to be cheerful, happy and not worry anyone?", supplied Nico with a frown, leaning back enough so he could look at Percy. "You don't need to apologize, you know. I want to date you and your PTSD is part of you, Percy. Not by choice, but it still is."

"...You know about that?", muttered Percy and made a face.

"You told me you first shipped out when you were nineteen", pointed Nico out. "You've been a SEAL for the past eight years now. And... the way you talked during our first date, that open, wide spaces make you uncomfortable and paranoid, I kind of... figured. So I did a little bit of reading up. Because I mean it, I really do want to be with you, Percy. And if I can't handle you at your most vulnerable, I don't deserve you at your strongest, do I?"

Percy still looked doubtful. He somehow hadn't expected his civilian boyfriend to take it that well. Percy was good at acting aloof and carefree, had adapted that as a coping mechanism even back then. He had gotten into a lot of trouble during training for it and he never disrespected a superior, but joking and quipping was his way of handling things. And whenever he got back to New York, he _had_ to be cheerful and carefree, because the last thing he wanted was for his mom to worry about him. She wasn't stupid, she probably knew that the Navy had changed Percy deep down, but it was just so much easier to push it all away and pretend that everything was alright.

"...I don't get nightmares too often", whispered Percy softly. "I mean, regularly, but not nightly. I guess maybe parts of that Captain America movie hit home a little too close..."

"It's okay. You don't need to talk about it", assured Nico, caressing Percy's hair.

"I get flashbacks. Sometimes at really really random times and... and sometimes even I don't know what triggered them and it drives me crazy. When... When I go out into wide, open spaces, I need to check how safe it is and I need to keep the people I care about in sight and close-by..."

"Which is why you kept your arm around me at the zoo. You mentioned that", nodded Nico.

"Yeah. That", nodded Percy and closed his eyes tightly. "It's just... We fanned out and the market place wasn't safe and... in the end not even half of us got back... I just..."

"That's okay. It's okay", assured Nico softly, cutting Percy off before he could talk himself into another flashback. "I promise I'll stay close by when we're out in the open together, okay?"

Percy nodded slowly, looking up at Nico. "Sometimes I lash out when something disturbs my routine. Luke and E, they helped me establish a routine, said it'd help me through settling back in. And I get... kind of irrational when I get thrown off my routine..."

"Okay. Is... there anything I have to... take into account?", asked Nico curiously.

"I go jogging every morning. Burns energy. Distracts. Helps. So... if I'm not there when you wake up, I'll... come back", replied Percy softly. "Some days, I'm not very talkative. I guess that's part of why I like you. You're good at filling the silence... And some days, I just want to not do anything because I feel disconnected to the world and then I may... also... lash out, or... ignore you. But you can't take that personally, please. I don't... mean to hurt you with that, but..."

"Okay", interrupted Nico again, voice soft and tender. "I get it. It's not about me. It's about you. And I'll do my best to deal with it, okay? I'll do my best to help you, but... this is my first time dealing with someone who's dealing with something like that and I can't _promise_ that I won't be hurt by certain behavior. I also can't promise I'll do too good at adjusting. It's been just me for... long. But I'll try everything, because... I think... I'm really falling for you, Percy. And I want you in my life."

Percy bit his lower lip as he smiled up at Nico. "That's... a lot more than I was expecting."

Nico grinned, tilting his head down to kiss the corner of Percy's mouth. "What do you need now? I mean, is there anything I can do, or... do just want to go back to sleep?"

Percy licked his lips very slowly. "Do you... mind if I sleep with you in your bed? I kind of figured out by now that human contact helps me after a flashback. E is different there, he avoids it at all costs and locks himself into his room for the next couple ours once he's through with it. But I... Luke normally does it, purely platonic. Just... holding me, you know."

"Okay. Sure. I mean, yeah", nodded Nico, cheeks tinted red.

Ten minutes later had Nico and Percy curled together on the bed and under the blankets. Percy sought out Nico's body-heat and soon fell asleep in Nico's arms.

/Their First Time Together\

"This needs to stop. You... can't come over to my place anymore."

Percy blinked doe-eyed and let go of the door-frame, landing on the ground after doing only a couple of pull-ups. Ever since their weekend date of watching the MCU, Percy started coming over to Nico's place more often. At first every couple days, but now two months into their relationship, Percy was practically over at Nico's at least five days a week. He mainly just went home to grab new clothes or something. Frowning confused, Percy ruffled his own hair.

"Why... Why do you say that?", asked Percy confused and maybe a tint afraid.

Nico sat on his favorite couch in the corner where he got the perfect view of Central Park from the large window-front. It was his work-space, there was his desk with his computer and aside from the space for his keyboard, every square inch of the large desk was littered with pens, rubbers, colors, the wall around the desk decorated with sketches and designs for his graphic novel. Nico put his tablet and pen down, pointing at Percy with the slightest glare.

"Look at you. All... shirtless and sweaty, doing your sit-ups and push-ups and pull-ups and whatever-ups. How's a guy supposed to _work_ with... all that distraction?", complained Nico.

"...Oh", nodded Percy before grinning a bit as he stalked up to Nico. "I distract you. That's cute."

"It's not cute, it's annoying", countered Nico with a frown. "I already had to push back my deadline for the month because I spend more time gazing at you, or going on dates with you, or generally just spending time with you than working. Before I met you, I worked about 70% of my day."

"So...", drawled Percy out as he came to straddle Nico's lap, arms wrapped around the artist's neck. "You gonna break up with me to work, or are we _finally_ gonna have sex so you can stop spacing out to picture what it may be like to have sex with me? You know, get it out of your system?"

Nico gulped and stared hard at the sweat-glistering muscles, the gorgeous sun-kissed skin. Then Percy leaned in and kissed him deep and hungry. Nico reached a tentative hand out, resting his spread fingers on Percy's biceps, gripping it tightly. Percy hummed into their kiss, grinding down on Nico, pushing their half-hard cocks against each other and making both of them moan.

"System. Yes. S—Sex sounds good", nodded Nico dazed as they parted. "Seeing you like this every day for the past three weeks has... has... God damn it, I have never been this horny."

"Mh, so my evil plan of seduction worked", purred Percy delighted, tugging on Nico's shirt.

"...Evil plan of seduction?", echoed Nico skeptically.

"Well, I'm not _always_ training shirtless normally. And all the extra-wet out-of-shower scenes?", asked Percy with a broad grin. "Also, the bananas. I mean, I like bananas as much as the next guy, but if I eat any more of them they're going to come out of my ears..."

"You fucking tease", hissed Nico irritated, smacking Percy's arm.

Percy laughed, loud and amused and happy. "C'mon. Let's move this to our bed." Both of them paused in the middle of getting up, Nico staring a bit surprised up at Percy, whose eyes were large and just a little panicked. "I—I... did not mean to say that. Your bed. Obviously."

But Nico was offering Percy a smile brighter than any Percy had seen on his face before. The Italian pulled Percy back down into a passionate kiss, so Percy came to sit in Nico's lap again.

"You haven't left this apartment in the past eight days, not permanently at least", whispered Nico against Percy's lips. "And you only left to get fresh clothes even in the two weeks before that."

"...So...", drawled Percy out, both eyebrows raised.

Nico snorted at the open question in those intense sea-green eyes. "So, would you like to officially move in here, Percy? Because the loft feels really large and lonely often, but with you... and your ridiculous training routine... I wouldn't want to miss that again from my life."

"You're good for me", whispered Percy softly, resting his forehead against Nico's. "You're kind of... grounding. You're calm and present and you let me have my routine. You've been... handling me and my problems really well. And I feel... it's stupid, I mean if you and I were in an actual dangerous situation I'd be the one protecting both of us, but still you give me this... safe... feeling. Not physically, but... emotionally. I've been trying to hide my problems from anyone aside from Luke and E. You're the first one who wasn't over with us but still feels as though... you accept that. Me."

"Thank you", whispered Nico back.

"Mh?", grunted Percy very confused.

"Thank you, for trusting me with all of that", elaborated Nico. "Like you said, you were trying to hide your issues from others. But you trust me with that. You trust me with helping you through your nightmares and flashbacks. You... even trust me enough to sometimes... talk about your time over there. And I'm grateful that you trust me like that, because... I... kind of... love you."

Percy looked surprised for a split-second before kissing Nico again. "Then yes. Yes, I'd like to stay."

"Then... let's move this to _our_ bed, mh?", offered Nico with a small smile.

"Absolutely", agreed Percy eagerly and slowly got up.

Nico followed tail and the both of them awkwardly stumbled over to the bedroom – the only room aside from the bedroom in the entire loft, because Nico had loved the open wide space. Percy seemed to love the open wide space too, because it offered him the chance to survey basically the entire apartment with one look. And generally, if no one was using the bathroom, they kept both doors open so when Percy was doing his pull-ups in the bedroom door-way, he could really see all of the apartment. Nico had so easily adjusted to Percy's needs, even though Percy was embarrassed about them himself. Percy smiled into their kiss as he bumped against the bed with his legs.

"You... got anything here?", asked Percy softly.

"I was feeling kind of hopeful when I went to the store the other week", offered Nico and went to get lube out of his nightstand. "You've... really been making me horny..."

"Which was the goal", chimed Percy delighted as he started stripping down slowly.

Not that there was much left to strip down. Loose sweat-pants and his blue boxers. Nico made a high-pitched noise of appreciation as he saw Percy naked for the first time. The sound made Percy laugh brightly, before the SEAL told Nico with one hungry look that he wanted things to be even. Compared to Percy's well-trained and beautifully tanned body, Nico felt a bit awkward once he was naked. Not inadequate, he knew he wasn't ugly or anything, but he still wasn't exactly on Percy's level of physical fitness. When Percy looked at him with hungry eyes however, Nico blushed.

"Tell me what you like", requested Percy as he sat down on the bed.

"You", blurted Nico out before his brain was fully caught up. "I mean... Damn it. I like you and whatever you want is okay, as long as it involves you being naked and with me in that bed..."

"If that's the case, we could have done naked cuddling months ago", grinned Percy.

"What... would you want?", asked Nico carefully as he sat down opposite Percy.

Percy grinned pleased as he leaned back and spread his legs some, pulling Nico along with him. "I want you. And I want you inside of me, Nick. How's that sound?"

"Sounds... amazing", whispered Nico a bit in awe. "I just... didn't... You want _me_ to top?"

"Yeah, I mean unless you really want to bottom", shrugged Percy with a frown.

"No", exclaimed Nico a bit too hastily. "I mean... I really don't like bottoming. Tried it out with my first boyfriend, but... It's just not mine. I just kind of wasn't expecting, well..."

"What? That just because I'm physically stronger than you, I'd want to be the dominant top dog in bed too?", snorted Percy teasingly and pulled Nico down to him by his neck. "Newsflash, you don't have to be some delicate little twink to enjoy having a cock up your ass."

Nico couldn't help but laugh at Percy's comment. He leaned down to kiss Percy deeply. Quite obviously did Nico know that. This preconceived, most likely influenced by Japanese yaoi mangas, idea that any gay relationship should only ever feature a top and a bottom and the bottom had to fulfill all of the following three requirements 1) be younger than the top, 2) be shorter than the top, 3) be less muscular than the top. On a rational scale, Nico knew that was utter bogus and that real relationships and real people didn't work like that. Still he hadn't really expected that from his Navy SEAL of a boyfriend. Now however, he couldn't shake the idea off. It was very alluring.

"So... you're... And we're...", drawled Nico unsure.

"Absolutely", agreed Percy with mischief dancing in his eyes.

To prove his point, Percy took the lube from Nico. Nico watched in slight awe how Percy lubed his fingers up and spread his legs some more. The slick fingers found their way to Percy's pink pucker. Percy slowly pushed two fingers in, wiggling them and spreading them. Nico leaned back to enjoy the show, his own cock slowly hardening. Grasping it, Nico started to pump it in a lazy, slow rhythm while watching the show Percy was putting on. The way those muscles flexed, the shine to Percy's tanned skin, covered in sweat already from the exercising he had done beforehand.

"Like what you see?", asked Percy teasingly, spreading his legs even more.

"Y—Yes", hissed Nico, choking his cock a bit tighter.

"Care to elaborate?", asked Percy, the teasing grin even brighter now. "Tell me what you like."

"You", blurted Nico out first. "Gods, I like you. Just... seeing you. But... damn, seeing you _naked_? You're so fucking gorgeous. You're fucking perfect. Just... just the way your skin looks, all glistering and damn... Fuck, your _muscles_. I think I have like three dozen sketches of your arms alone."

"You do?", grinned Percy as he added a third finger, spreading them wide.

Nico grunted in confirmation, eyes trained on the widely spread hole that was being fingered so thoroughly. "I do. Whenever I'm not drawing something for my graphic novel, it's you. Always you. So many sketches of you. You're just... so... amazing. And I want to sketch every square inch of you. The more I see of you, the more beautiful you seem to be."

"Flatterer", grinned Percy, pink dusting his cheeks. "But, I mean, if it's really something you'd like, I'd be more than glad to pose for you however you want me."

"I'd love that", said Nico, looking genuinely happy.

"Yo—ou're so cute", groaned Percy, arching his back.

"So are you", countered Nico with a small grin. "Are you done soon? Because otherwise I'm gonna come just watching you do that... which I could, totally. Repeatedly."

"Voyeur", grinned Percy amused. "Getting off from just watching me finger myself, eh?"

"Totally", agreed Nico without missing a beat. "I could probably get off by just jerking off to your abs, Perce. You're ridiculously hot."

"Noted down for later usage", hummed Percy as he pulled his fingers out. "Now come here."

Legs spread in invitation, Percy made grabby motions for Nico. Nico's eyes softened at that. How could this Greek god of a man still manage to be so cute and sweet and endearing? Smiling softly, Nico leaned over to kiss Percy deeply and lovingly. Then, he lined himself up with Percy's hole.

"S—Shit", hissed Nico as he felt the tight heat of Percy's ass around him.

"Hng", nodded Percy in agreement, nails digging into Nico's shoulders.

It had been a while since Nico last had sex. Mainly because, well, world-famous graphic novel to write and no time to awkwardly seduce some hot guy. He had forgotten just how good a tight ass would feel around his cock. Percy was convulsing around him, as though he was urging Nico on to go deeper. Something that Nico more than willingly complied to. At first his rhythm was slow and testing, but he soon found a good rhythm as he got used to the way Percy felt around him.

"T—Tell me how it feels", requested Percy, neck bared.

"W—What?", asked Nico a bit surprised, thrusting slow and deep.

"I... like that...", explained Percy, looking a hint embarrassed.

"Like, uh, dirty talk?", asked Nico dumbly.

"You're so awkward", grinned Percy at that and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "It's adorable."

"Oh yeah, great way of getting your boyfriend to talk dirty to you. Call him awkward and adorable", huffed Nico with a pointed look. "You are completely hopeless."

"I know", chimed Percy with a broad, teasing grin, rolling his hips in a way that made them both groan loudly. "C'mon, you never did it before? Whispering dirty stuff into your lover's ears...?"

"Well, uhm... yeah", admitted Nico awkwardly, shrugging. "But, I mean, you..."

"I...?", echoed Percy, one eyebrow raised in silent challenge.

"You are absolutely gorgeous beneath me like that", offered Nico helplessly.

Percy grinned pleased by that, arching his back some more as Nico hit deep. "R—Right there."

"G—Gods, the sounds you make", groaned Nico, running his left hand down Percy's torso to grasp Percy's hip and give it a squeeze. "I just want to listen to you all night long, hear you moan and gasp like that. Knowing I'm the cause for those sounds... it's... an incredible feeling, Percy."

Percy whimpered at that, cock giving a twitch. He reached out his hands, running them over Nico's torso, fingers greedy to touch. Nico shuddered beneath his touch, leaning down to kiss along Percy's neck, nibbling and biting because hey, Percy was baring it so obviously, it would be borderline rude not to take that invitation. The small sounds Percy made at that were all the reward needed.

"You're so tight and warm", whispered Nico against Percy's neck, closing his eyes to fully relish in the feeling. "Feels so greedy, how you squeeze down around me. S—Shit, I can't wait to fuck you _again_. And again. I want to feel this... every night. Being one with you. Having you so close."

"Mh...", purred Percy softly, baring his neck even more to give Nico better access. "Sounds amazing. I like that... I like being with you, being with you like that..."

"You keep accusing me of being cute, but damn, can you even hear yourself sometimes?", huffed Nico, nosing at Percy's cheek. "So cute. And good. And tight. Just... perfect."

Percy blushed and preened a bit under the praise. It was something he had noticed a couple years ago, that he _really_ liked hearing that he was good or that he did good. Validation. Luke did that for him, on a non-sexual level. But hearing it from the boy he loved, while said boy was inside him? A hundred times better. Percy rolled his hips once again, making Nico hiss and groan.

"So good for me", groaned Nico, thrusting harder and sharper. "All greedy and wanton and beautiful and amazing and just so, so perfect. You're so amazing, Perce."

Nico used one hand to slowly jerk Percy off in a rhythm to go along with his thrusts. Within only moments and softly whispered sentences did Percy come into Nico's hand with a cute mewling sound. Nico grinned as he caught the sound with his mouth in a kiss. As Percy slowly came down from his orgasm while kissing Nico as though his life depended on it. Nico groaned, enjoying this tightening convulsing feeling of Percy's muscles and the hungry kiss until the combination drove Nico into his own orgasm, thrusting hard and deep as he came.

"Okay... Wow... That was...", whispered Nico, panting softly as he collapsed on top of Percy.

He hummed pleased, pressing his cheek against Percy's firm, comfortable chest, fingers running over Percy's cum-stained stomach, tracing Percy's sixpack. Percy grinned lazily, nose buried in Nico's hair until he slowly adjusted them to lay side by side, curled together against each other, legs intertwined and noses brushing against each other. Percy smiled softly at Nico.

"That was awesome", finished Percy for Nico, kissing him softly.

"Yeah", agreed Nico, stealing a kiss of his own. "We should do that again."

"Okay!", exclaimed Percy and sat up, grin broad.

"...I didn't mean right now", whispered Nico surprised, looking at Percy.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now and you can either follow me and get us both... a bit dirtier before we get cleaned up and then we can _actually_ cuddle until we fall asleep, or I do the showering on my own", stated Percy simply, climbing out of the bed.

Nico made a throaty sound as Percy walked out of the room, swaying his hips definitely more than necessary. Damn that ass. Just watching it go – with those tempting firm ass-cheeks and Nico's cum dripping down those long, lean legs – was enough to slowly make Nico hard again. Cursing beneath his breath, Nico scrambled out of the bed and followed Percy into the bathroom. Percy was already in the large glass-wall shower, back facing Nico and water dripping down his delicious body. When the bathroom door opened, Percy turned a bit to give Nico his best seductive grin.

"What was that with waiting, babe?", asked Percy teasingly.

"Fuck waiting", grunted Nico with a frown. "I'd rather fuck you."

Percy looked pleased like the cat that just got not just the goldfish but also the canary. Nico was more than willing to be goldfish and canary for Percy. Climbing in behind Percy, he leaned over to kiss along Percy's shoulder-blades. Percy hummed pleased, resting his forearms and palms against the tiles for support. Nico grunted, nibbling Percy's neck as he reached around Percy to grasp his cock once more. He caressed it teasingly and in a lazy way while leaving a row of hickeys along Percy's shoulders and necks. His free hand ran slowly over Percy's back, tracing scars from battles. Some of them, Nico knew by story, but by far not all of them. The first time he had seen Percy shirtless, his boyfriend had been a bit self-conscious, which was very unlike the Percy Nico had fallen for so far, so the Italian, quite obviously, was eager to assure Percy that Percy was absolutely perfect to Nico, just the way he was. Percy had explained how he wasn't actually ashamed of his scars, they were reminders of what he had done, every scar held the story of how he had saved one or more lives, but the last time he had tried it with a civilian the girl had been grossed out by his scars. The story made Nico eager to track that chick down and let her disappear.

"You're insane", muttered Nico between kisses. "And gorgeous."

"Hey, you're hot, I really like you, you're my boyfriend, so... I want more sex", shrugged Percy with a sly grin, turning to look down Nico's body with hunger. "Besides, you're... better endowed than the last three boyfriends I've had. Like... really impressive down there..."

Nico blushed embarrassed, looking down at his hardening cock himself. He knew he was well-endowed. But Nico still didn't really get the 'hot' part too much; not coming from someone looking the way Percy looked. Grasping Percy's cheek, he turned his boyfriend enough to kiss him.

"What do you see in me? I mean, physically", asked Nico seriously, frowning.

Rolling his eyes, Percy turned them over so he could pin Nico against the tiles. "First thing I noticed were your eyes. You have... amazing eyes. They're so dark and deep and gorgeous. Then your hair, because you have the cutest curls I've ever seen." Then Percy leaned in to kiss Nico's lips, cheeks and nose. "Your lips. They're very kissable, you know? And you have those cheekbones, all high and sharp enough to cut diamonds." Percy kissed down along Nico's neck and collarbone, lower to trace Nico's sixpack with his tongue. "And you _are_ fit. You wouldn't stand a chance in a physical fight against me, but I want a _boyfriend_ and not a soldier for my cause. You are good looking, Nico. Sure, a couple hours in the sun each week would totally do you some good, but oh well. Maybe, now that you have this very persistent boyfriend, he may be able to drag you out some more. A picnic, or swimming, or a walk along the beach...?"

"Anything as long as it involves you", groaned Nico, grasping Percy's hair.

Percy laughed amused before wrapping his lips around Nico's impressive cock, choking just a little before relaxing his throat and taking the Italian in as deep as he could. Nico gasped again as he leaned as much against the tiles as he could. Percy easily and very cunningly so sucked Nico back to full hardness, just to leave him heaving and wanting more.

"Y—You really want me to fuck you again, do you?", panted Nico stunned.

"Yeah", purred Percy, standing up to nibble Nico's ear. "And we're working on your stamina so we can get a couple more rounds than just two in, mh? Personally I love sex to last until I'm completely knocked out. As it is, it's pretty hard to knock me out."

"Well, I could always buy toys to help me out with that", drawled Nico dryly.

"Idiot", snorted Percy amused. "But toys sound good too, babe."

"Just shut up and kiss me, doll", growled Nico annoyed, pulling Percy into a deep kiss.

"Doll?", echoed Percy mischievously once they parted.

"Too... girly?", asked Nico unsure.

"I like it", grinned Percy amused. "It's so old-fashioned. Cute. I like being cute."

Percy preened in an utterly adorable way, making Nico snort and laugh. They kissed again and Nico turned the tables once more, having Percy pressed against the wall. As soon as they parted, Percy turned to face said wall, sticking his ass out in invitation. Nico gladly followed that invitation. Grasping Percy's cheeks, he pulled them apart and eased his way into the still loose and slick hole.

"You... liked the talking?", whispered Nico into Percy's eyes. "I mean, did I, uh, do it right?"

"You were doing great", assured Percy softly, looking a bit embarrassed as he stared down at the floor. "I just... I like it. I kind of sort of need it? Praise and validation and stuff... I mean..."

"You don't need to explain it", assured Nico and kissed Percy's shoulder softly. "It's okay. If that's what you want and need, then I'll give it to you. Gods, I love you so much, I'd do anything for you."

Percy beneath him stiffened for a second before relaxing and smiling. "Really that much?"

"Really that much", confirmed Nico, kissing the nape of Percy's neck. "I never felt like this before in my life. When you're close, I just feel... irrationally happy."

Percy blushed at that, ducking his head some. "You make me happy too."

Nico grinned, leaning flat against Percy's back as he was buried deep inside his lover, hugging him tightly. "You're amazing. You're beautiful and kind and... I still can't believe I'm lucky enough to call you mine, Percy. And you feel ridiculously good, so tight and warm and... and firm."

Nico ran his hands down Percy's back, feeling up the firm muscles before slipping his hands around again, using one hand to find Percy's nipples and the other to jerk Percy's cock. Percy made cute little sounds whenever Nico flicked his nipples. The Italian filed that information away for later usage. He loved the cute little sounds. Slowly, Nico started to thrust. Shallow, agonizingly slow thrusts that made Percy moan every time he hit the target. He pumped his lover in the same pace as he thrust, slowly picking up speed, fucking deeper and harder and jerking faster.

"Come for me", whispered Nico boldly into Percy's ear. "You're so perfect. So good. Be good and come for me, will you? Will you be good and come for me?"

Percy actually honestly mewled at that before he came spilling his cum all over the tiles. Damn, Percy really was cute. Nico grinned against Percy's neck as he changed the angle of his thrusts some before he followed Percy's orgasm and came hard once more, feeling utterly dry at this point.

"You're adorable", whispered Nico in awe, peppering Percy's shoulders with kisses. "So cute."

"What? When I say it, I get a grumpy little bat as a boyfriend, but when you say it, it's okay?"

"Yes", replied Nico firmly. "I'm not cute. You are. So it's legitimate when I say it."

"Idiot", laughed Percy as he still panted hard.

Nico hummed and grabbed the sponge. Percy made a slightly startled sound as Nico started soaping him up. A blush lit up Percy's face as he turned some to look at Nico surprised. Grinning at his boyfriend, Nico continued to tenderly get his boyfriend cleaned up.

"What? Never shared a shower that way before?", teased Nico amused.

"No...", admitted Percy softly. "But it's... nice? Yeah. Definitely nice. And afterward, cuddles?"

"Definitely cuddles", laughed Nico, kissing Percy's neck once more. "Anything you want."

/Their First Jackson Family Dinner\

It had been three months since meeting up at the bar with their 'last remaining friends', seeing as they had already met some of their respective friends in the two weeks before that. Luke, Leo, Ethan, Jake, Alabaster, Frank and Will had met Percy and Nico as a couple and, after a couple of beers and seeing Percy and Nico interact with each other, put their stamp of approval on it. Nico had managed to dodge Jackson Family Dinner for the past three months now. After their friends seemed to approve of them, Percy thought Nico would feel comfortable enough to meet his parents, but apparently he was still awkward about it. Not having any family left himself, aside from his younger cousin living in New Orleans, Nico didn't really know how to handle family. But tonight was their six months anniversary. They had been living together for four months now. Sally had been pushing about meeting the boyfriend for five months now. At first, even Percy had said no, because everything was still new and fresh and breakable, but for the past two months, Percy had tried to set up a date. Nico kept dodging it. Okay, last month he had been on a four week long book-signing tour, that had been a good excuse, but still.

"Big brother, big brother, big brother!", exclaimed Tyson as he rushed over to hug Percy. "Daddy bought me the new _Ghost King_! Mommy already read most to me, but can you read the rest?"

Sally chuckled, eyes soft as she nodded in agreement. "Paul isn't back from work yet and I can finish dinner on my own. But... where is that fictional boyfriend of yours?"

"Mom", complained Percy. "He's not fictional and I swear he'll come. I mean, I'm like two hours early, after all. He got some meeting with his agent, but he swore he will be here. He promised."

"Very well", smiled Sally, kissing Percy's temple. "Off you go, read to your baby brother."

Both boys cheered as they ran upstairs to Tyson's room and curled together on the bed. It was the seventh issue of the _Ghost King_. Percy loved those books, even now that he got to watch their maker write and draw them. The story was as always exciting. The Ghost King, great demigod son of Hades and hero, saving New York from mythological monsters. Everyone adored the stories, even though it was such a young series still, it was such a huge success. People loved it and wanted more of it. Most of all, they wanted to learn more about the Ghost King. He had never even been seen without his mask and costume, his secret identity hadn't been revealed yet. Unlike other modern superhero adaptations that seemed to love focusing on the regular human life and mapping the turning into a hero story out for multiple seasons, the Ghost King threw you right into his heroics and team. One by one, the reader got to learn more about the Ghost King's team, yet at this point not too much about them was known. And the Ghost King himself? Near to nothing. The death of his mother and sister were what turned him into a hero, he had discussed that with his partner Jupiter Lightning. It had kept people curious so far – how did they die? Was this how he had first learned about his powers? What was even his name? How had the team found together? Jupiter Lightning and The Amazon were his closest friends and the three had started the team together, as much had been revealed in issue four, after The Amazon took over the mantel of The Amazon from her older sister after her passing. Only one small detail had been revealed in issue five about the Ghost King's private life; he was married. There had been a scene where him and The Amazon sat together on a rooftop after a rough mission with many casualties. The Ghost King had pulled off his gloves to reveal a golden band on his ring-finger. The Amazon had asked about 'his better half' and the Ghost King had smiled the faintest bit, assured her that 'his love was safe', indicating that not only was the Ghost King married but his spouse was working at the place of attack.

"Days like these are exhausting", read Percy from the black boxes with the Ghost King's inner monologue narration. "Some missions, we save them all. Others, we fail. And sometimes, it's a mixed sensation, like today. You feel like you won, but somehow also like you lost." The Ghost King was walking along a dark alley, cape billowing behind him before entering an apartment building in the next panel. "It's times like those that we need to remember who and what we fight for." Today's issue had featured a very big attack from Hera, raining vengeance upon all the flings of her husband, who even in modern times loved sleeping around. Seeing as Jupiter Lightning was a son of Zeus, it had been a personal attack that hit the team hard too. Jupiter Lightning was fine, he was hurt but he'd survive. The next panel, the Ghost King slowly pulled his gloves off before grasping a doorknob. "It's times like those that every superhero needs to remember where they come from. We all need a civil life to ground us. Like Jupiter Lightning needs his mother, regardless of what kind of person the woman is, she is his family. We need our family."

Percy turned the page, turning to the very last page of the issue. It was one single picture, drawn from the perspective that the reader was looking over the Ghost King's shoulder into an apartment. There was a young man sitting on the couch, arms folded on the backrest of the couch as he turned toward the door with a mischievous smile. A sparkle was drawn at his hand, indicating where the wedding band was that matched the one on the Ghost King's finger as he rested his hand flat against the door that he had pushed open. There were two speech-bubbles, one pointing at each character.

"I'm home, my love, announced the Ghost King in a tired voice", read and interpreted Percy. "It's due time. Dinner's already cold so we need to order in, Tonio, replied his husband softly."

"Wow", whispered Tyson in awe.

"Yeah", agreed Percy wide-eyed. "The Ghost King's name is Tonio."

"What? Yes, but, that's not what I mean!", exclaimed Tyson, bursting with excitement as he pointed at the figure of the Ghost King's husband. "Look! He looks just like you!"

Percy frowned and squinted, before his eyes widened in surprise. Sun-kissed skin, well-trained as far as the shirt revealed of his arms, said shirt being azure-blue just like most of Percy's clothing, the eyes a curious mix of green and blue, just like Percy's, and the hair black and messy. Even the mischievous grin looked like one he had often seen on photos of himself with his friends.

"Y—You're right, Ty", whispered Percy stunned.

"Read the note!", demanded Tyson, pointing at the black page opposite the last page.

White symbols framing a text, a dedication of sort. At the bottom left corner was a round cut-out of the Ghost King's husband from the previous page. Percy smoothed the page to properly read it.

"Dear Readers", started Percy softly. "For years, you have bugged me to learn more about the Ghost King. And while I am not going to blurt it all out in the next issue, I came to realize that there is more to a hero than fighting gloriously. The human and civil side is just as important as the hero side, because it balances them. Grounds them. For a long time, I was looking for the right inspiration to open this side of the Ghost King to you and thanks to a very special person in my life, I found the right way. So I'd like to introduce to you, Lir Linwood."

"Wowie", whispered Tyson in awe, turning to Percy with large eyes. "I never saw a gay superhero before, aside from you, big brother! This is _so_ awesome!"

Percy smiled and blushed. There were gay superheroes, he knew that, just never one of the big main heroes. So many superhero movies and TV shows and cartoons, but so far none of the gays had made it onto the big screen. Reading his biggest hero on the papers to be gay was something else alright. Sure, Percy himself had already guessed such a thing after he started dating the Ghost King's creator, but his little brother always grew excited about boys kissing on screen and pointed it out to his big brother. At first, it had confused Tyson greatly that his brother seemed to like both boys and girls, but then he understood. His big brother was just too awesome for only one gender. Percy had laughed whole-heartedly and agreed to that; yes, Percy was too awesome to limit himself to only one gender, everyone should have a fair shot at all that awesomeness.

"Boys! Dinner is ready and Paul keeps glaring at Nico!", called Sally loudly.

Percy's eyes widened as they found a clock. Nico wanted to arrive half an hour ago and apparently, he had. Hastily getting up, Percy and Tyson ran downstairs just to find Sally, Nico and Paul sitting at the table. Nico shifted awkwardly under Paul's stern glare.

"Percy! You're here. Save me", requested Nico, just that edge of desperate.

Percy giggled as he leaned down to kiss Nico. "Paul, stop glaring at my boyfriend."

"He's been dodging this family dinner for months now. That is shady behavior", stated Paul.

"Or maybe he dodged it _because_ of the glaring happening right now", supplied Sally amused.

Percy grinned and linked fingers with Nico as he sat down next to the Italian. Tyson was still utterly excited as he also sat down, staring wide-eyed up at his parents.

"The Ghost King has a husband!", exclaimed Tyson, looking at his mom. "He likes boys, just like Percy! Even though Percy doesn't just like boys. But still! And the husband looks just like Percy!"

"He does?", asked Sally surprised.

"Well, your son _was_ the inspiration behind", admitted Nico with very red cheeks.

"Hm?", grunted Paul, now a bit confused.

"Right. Kind of forgot to mention that. Nico is the author of the _Ghost King_ ", said Percy sheepishly.

"...So what, your parents thought I was some kind of unemployed weirdo who hides in his room and also doesn't want to meet your parents?", drawled Nico, looking at Percy a bit pointedly. "Geez, thanks. I wasn't even able to make dinner in the past month because I was on a book-tour."

"You're... Niccoló di Angelo?", asked Sally, blinking a couple times.

"I prefer to go by Nico, but chose my actual first name to use when I published the books, yes", nodded Nico. "And I am... very sorry for, ah, avoiding dinner. I'm not good at... social things."

"What do you mean my son is the inspiration for the Ghost King's husband?", asked Sally next.

Nico blushed like a tomato, making Percy coo a little. "Well, that is... I love your son very much, Missus Blofis. He showed me that... just burying myself in my work doesn't work out for a life. He showed me how important... love is in a life. And when I decided to include that side of the story in my comics, it only felt right to... illustrate it using Percy."

Percy's blush matched Nico's and he turned to bury his face in Nico's neck so he could whisper without anyone aside from Nico hearing. "You big dork. You get special love tonight, babe."

Nico's blush lit up even more, while Paul cut the chicken. "Well, it is good you finally made it."

"Yes, it really is good to meet you", smiled Sally kindly. "You seem to make my son very happy. The past months, he has been radiating with happiness. It's why I wanted to meet you so badly. Anyone who makes my son smile like that has to be special."

Again, Nico's blush darkened and he realized this ability to embarrass Nico was apparently genetic.

/Their First Anniversary\

So, Lir Linwood? Lir Linwood was awesome. Percy grinned happily where he was laying curled together on their couch, with his head resting on Nico's thigh. Nico was balancing his tablet on his other thigh, right hand drawing on the tablet and left hand running absentmindedly through Percy's hair. Percy all the while was holding the eighth issue of _The Ghost King_ in his hands and was reading it eagerly. Every now and again, he'd giggle or gasp, prompting Nico to caress Percy's cheek softly and make a pleased sound himself. Sighing, Percy cuddled closer to Nico.

"So, you think I'm a son of Poseidon?", asked Percy with a teasing giggle.

"No. I think you're Poseidon himself. I did tell you that I think you're a Greek god, right?", corrected Nico seriously, flicking Percy's nose. "And you still haven't proven otherwise."

Percy snorted and rolled his eyes. "I can't prove I'm not a god, silly."

So Lir Linwood turned out to be the civil identity of the Sea Prince – leader of another superhero team with which the Ghost King's team had worked together in issues two and six already. Even after his first appearance, the Sea Prince had gotten a lot of positive feedback and readers demanded him to come back, because he was sassy, cool and his water-controlling powers were impressive.

"How come he's so much like me even though you came up with him before we met?", asked Percy.

"...I may have noticed you before in the bar", admitted Nico softly, blush brightening his cheeks. "You _are_ a sight to be seen. I noticed you before, talking to your Navy buddies. I sat close by with my own friends and couldn't help but overhear you. You sounded like a true hero. And, well, Navy, sea and all... I did base the Sea Prince on you after I first saw you there. But I swear, him turning out to be the Ghost King's husband was not intended at first. The wedding ring was... just supposed to symbolize some kind of real life and a fictional true love I never imagined I'd find. But then, against all odds, _you_ talked to _me_. And started dating me. And... I hope you're not taking it the wrong way. I mean, Lir is fictional and I'm not the Ghost King, so it's not like-"

"Relax, Nick", laughed Percy as he slowly got up to kiss Nico softly. "I'm not taking it as a proposal. We were barely dating for half a year when that issue was published."

"So...", drawled Nico very slowly. "The idea of us being married is not totally mortifying?"

Rolling his eyes, Percy knelt next to Nico and leaned in to kiss Nico again. "Dork. It quite obviously isn't mortifying, or otherwise I would have run for the hills six months ago."

"And... seeing as you still stayed half a year after that, I thought... maybe..."

"Are you having a stroke, Nico?", asked Percy concerned by the stammering.

Sighing, Nico got up and started pacing the room, pausing at the desk a couple of times before he continued with the pacing. Percy grew worried at that, sitting up straighter.

"Are... Are you breaking up with me?", asked Percy with a knot in his stomach.

"What? That is so not what I want to do!", exclaimed Nico, clutching a little black box in a hand.

Percy frowned for a moment, staring down at the box before his eyes widened. "O—Oh..."

Sighing frustrated, Nico went to kneel down in front of the couch, glaring up at Percy. "You manage to even ruin a proposal. I'm not going to break up with you. I'd never want to break up with you and I realized I... I can't picture living without you. So I wanted to... ask if you want to become _my_ Sea Prince? Because you already are. You're my love and my life."

"Oh my gosh", whispered Percy with a gasp, staring down at the beautiful silver ring with the heart-shaped sapphire in the middle. "It's... It's beautiful. I... I... Yes. Yes, yes, please."

Nico barely had the time to put the ring on Percy's finger before the SEAL jumped him and kissed him until Nico barely could breath anymore. Nico only got a little bit of breath before Percy kissed him again, straddling his hips to get better access to kiss his now fiance. Percy's fingers were clawed around his own ID tags that hung around Nico's neck – had done so for a few months now.

"I love you. I love you so much", whispered Percy happily.

Nico chuckled as his face was peppered with kisses. "And here I was worried you may say no, which is why I didn't ask you during the party... Well, that and I hate those dick-moves of staging a proposal in public and putting the other party on the spot."

"You're... amazing", whispered Percy, kissing Nico's lips one more. "I love you. So much."

Nico smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist. For the next ten minutes, they just remained sitting on the ground and kissing each other. As much as Nico hated the fact that he'd have to let go of his lover, he slowly let go of him, their guests would be coming soon.

"So... is this the reason you suggested a big anniversary party?", asked Percy suspiciously while they set everything for tonight. "To also celebrate our engagement?"

"I suppose maybe I was being... hopeful", drawled Nico embarrassed. "Yes."

"You're so cute", whispered Percy and leaned down to kiss Nico's cheek.

Nico sighed softly as he looked at Percy, one hand slowly running down Percy's spine. Percy was everything Nico had ever dreamed of. Sure, there were problems. Percy still had his flashbacks and nightmares and Nico already got the occasional black eyes from Percy trashing wildly in his sleep, trying to fight off imaginary attackers, but Nico loved Percy and he was not shallow enough to abandon the love of his life over mental problems. Percy had even taken Nico with him to the occasional support group meeting, so Nico would know what it was like. Nico's whole life was brighter ever since Percy was in it. Waking up in the morning to his sweaty boyfriend coming home from his way-too-early-morning-jog, kissing Nico and handing him a coffee he had bought on the way. Working on the latest issue of _The Ghost King_ with the occasional peek at Percy's delicious body while Percy went through his training routine in the afternoon, or having Percy's head resting in his lap when Percy got home from work late, or just bouncing ideas with Percy while he was working on the latest issue. Going to bed with Percy in his arms. Sharing his meals with Percy. And, obviously, having sex with Percy – because damn, Nico _really_ enjoyed that. Not to mention how utterly adorable Percy could get. Whenever Nico would do small things, like drawing a picture of Percy – he would be so cute and flustered and in awe when he saw his own image made by Nico's hands. And, okay, so the bigger presents, Nico understood why Percy may have gotten a little awkward and flustered at it. Like the pool Nico got installed on the roof. After all, Nico had the money and he was living on the entire upper floor, so no one was bothered directly by the loudness of the workers. The other people in the house were pretty grateful to get their very own swimming pool – obviously Nico couldn't just hog it all to Percy and knowing his Percy, Percy wouldn't want that either. So Percy got a pool right upstairs. It had been an utterly selfish thing from Nico though, because that way Percy would be at the pool within two minutes flat and didn't have to waste time driving all the way to the nearest public pool and then having to drive back too, which meant more Percy-time for Nico. Nico respected that Percy needed the exercises in his life, but between the jogging in the morning, the training in the afternoon and the swimming in the evening, Percy kept himself quite busy (which was the point of it, in the end, Nico supposed). Obviously, Percy didn't do all of it every single day, because it was important to pause between training to give his body the chance to rest and charge up. It was still a lot of time that Percy spent on it, so Nico wanted to make it as easy for Percy to go through his routine. When Percy first saw the pool – Nico had first told him that there were some 'routine renovations' happening on the roof – he had nearly thrown Nico off said roof in his excitement to jump and hug Nico. Ethan and Luke regularly came over to swim with Percy too, because it saved them quite some money and they had more privacy up there.

"Before the others come, I wanted to show you something", offered Nico unsure.

Percy tilted his head curiously and followed Nico to the computer once he put the last plate of snacks was put out on the table outside on the roof. Climbing through their private little skylight, Percy joined Nico just to see his boyfriend – fiance – opening a Photoshop document.

"Next issue will feature a flashback to the wedding of the Sea Prince and the Ghost King", admitted Nico, light blush coloring his face. "This is supposed to be the cover. If you like it."

Percy gasped softly. The Ghost King's civilian identity, Antonio di Mare, looked quite a lot like Nico. It was obvious that the figure was supposed to be an 'improved' version of Nico; taller, more muscular and with a healthy tanned olive-skin-color, the way Nico wanted to be. Though Percy had a feeling that being with Percy had helped Nico see that he wasn't bad looking. To Percy, he was utterly perfect and maybe, Nico started to see that now. The Ghost King in a tux was amazing and it made Percy imagine how hot his Nico would look in a tux. Antonio di Mare wore a black tux and had an arm around Lir Linwood, the Percy-lookalike wearing a white tux. The happily smiling couple was framed with white and blue roses, the background being pitch-black.

"This is beautiful", whispered Percy in awe, blushing a bit.

"I was really unsure about this at first", admitted Nico, pulling Percy down onto his lap, regardless of Percy being a bit too heavy due to his muscle-mass. "About showing the civilian behind the Ghost King. Mainly because... I wasn't too proud of my life. Sure, I have those friends who stuck around and who I love dearly, but even with them I didn't really know what to do and aside from them, I didn't... have a family. I didn't really have hobbies, aside from working on my books. I invented the Ghost King to get an exciting and adventurous life through him and thought the normal life wouldn't be interesting. But then I met you. And you changed everything for me."

"And it did your graphic novel some good too", teased Percy with a smile, nuzzling Nico's cheek.

Which was true. The fangirls had gone absolutely crazy – even before that, there had been quite some fanfictions and fanarts about the Ghost King and the Sea Prince, because fangirls shipped everything nowadays, but seeing them canonically married? The out and proud couples in big pop-culture things just always caused a big wave of excitement. Not to mention, people got really excited to learn the Ghost King's birth-name, as well as that of the Sea Prince. Not very much was revealed about their civil identities aside from that so far, but everyone loved speculating about it.

"Where's my pool? I need a lot of sun today."

Nico sighed and rolled his eyes as his door unlocked. He should have never given Will the key to his apartment, the blonde thought he could just always burst in. Though he had actually learned to knock ever since the third time he had stumbled in on Nico ravishing Percy on the couch. Will was tugging Jake along behind him. Percy smiled over Nico's shoulder, waving at them. About five months ago, Will and Jake had started dating. They had hit it off so well when Nico and Percy arranged that meeting at the bar six months ago. Jake grinned as he obediently trailed after Will straight to the skylight. Percy scrambled off of Nico's lap to stop them before they could climb up the latter to the roof. Will looked annoyed for only a moment, before Percy practically thrust his hand into the blonde's face. That was instantly followed by a high-pitched yelp from Will.

"H—He asked!", exclaimed Will, pulling Percy into a bone-crushing hug. "I've been trying to push Nico for months now to ask you! Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ happy he found his balls!"

Nico huffed and went to get the door while Will and Percy hopped around the room like a bunch of kids. Alabaster, Ethan, Luke and Octavian pushed past him next, Alabaster patting Nico on the shoulder. Nico decided to just leave the door open when he saw Rachel and Thalia down the hall.

Funny thing was, it turned out Percy's friend Thalia was the older sister of Nico's friend Jason. While their friends Alabaster and Ethan had been dating. It was like the universe had tried to push Percy and Nico together. Not that Nico believed in fate or anything like that.

Every new guest arriving meant more squealing because Percy got to tell the story all over again and got to wave his ring into their faces. Obviously, everyone was happy for them. By the time Nico finally managed to usher all their guests up onto the roof, Percy was sitting with Annabeth, Rachel and Thalia, telling them in great detail about the pretty cover for the next _Ghost King_ issue.

"I haven't seen you that happy since... ever", smiled Thalia fondly, ruffling Percy's hair.

"No kidding", huffed Annabeth and rolled her eyes. "He left for the Navy to find a purpose and came home still looking for something. I'm glad you finally found it."

"Don't refer to Nico as an 'it'", chided Percy playfully, blush lighting up his face.

"He'd do anything for you", smiled Rachel, eyes finding Nico where he was playing water ball with Frank, Jake and Leo. "I mean, this pool alone? That's..."

"A lot?", supplied Reyna teasingly as she collapsed on the deck chair on Percy's other side. "He had been pacing our apartment for hours, bouncing ideas for the best birthday gift for Percy."

"And a pool is obviously the right choice", snorted Jason as he sat down next to his own fiance.

He laid an arm around Reyna's shoulders and kissed her softly, before he turned to grin at his big sister. Thalia rolled her eyes, as she often did when Jason was involved.

"I think the pool was a cute idea", countered Thalia. "Sure, it was expensive. But Nico's got the money, doesn't he? So, it's a thing of relation. If you got the money to spend on your lover..."

"I'm with your sister on that one", agreed Reyna with a smile. "Besides, the pool is still cheaper than the yacht he had contemplated too..."

"A yacht?", asked Percy dumbfounded. "I could have gotten a yacht?"

"Good lord, you need to break up with Nico", sighed Grover as he sat down next to Percy. "Seriously, he is making it _so hard_ with the high standard he's setting when it comes to gifts."

"Oh, like Juniper isn't happy about every flower you buy her", snorted Percy, elbowing Grover.

"I can confirm that", stated Juniper, raising one eyebrow as she looked at her husband. "I don't need either a pool or a yacht from you, Grover."

Grover made an apologetic face. "You know I didn't mean it like that, June!"

Juniper huffed and rolled her eyes as she went to jump into the pool. Percy snorted and elbowed Grover once more. Really, his best friend was amazing at putting his foot in his mouth.

"I got a bottle of Juniper's favorite white wine in the fridge. You can go and get it", offered Nico.

"Really? Thank you, oh life-saver of mine!", exclaimed Grover relieved and left the roof.

Nico chuckled amused and took the now empty spot next to Percy, laying one arm around his fiance and pulling him close to kiss the corner of his lips softly. Percy hummed contently and leaned against Nico, running his fingers over the still wet skin before grabbing a towel to lay it around Nico's shoulders to pull him closer and into a proper kiss.

"Why do you even have a bottle of Juniper's wine in your fridge? You don't like wine", said Jason.

"But Grover likes to put his foot in his mouth, so I always get a bottle when they're over", stated Nico simply, pulling Percy even closer until they sat face to face and with their legs intertwined.

"For being a cold Ghost King he sure can be kind", smirked Thalia teasingly.

"Still having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that Percy bagged a millionaire author", muttered Annabeth and shook her head. "I mean, my brother Malcolm _loves_ those novels."

Nico huffed as he was being pushed flat against the chair by Percy, who then proceeded to lay down half on top of him and half next to him, head resting on Nico's chest as he sighed softly. A fond, loving smile lit up Nico's face as he looked down at his love. Percy was such a cuddler. Burying his nose in Percy's soft, fluffy hair, Nico kissed the top of Percy's head tenderly.

"You two are disgustingly cute", declared Alabaster as he threw the water-ball at them.

Nico huffed and deflected the thing, just barely giving Luke the chance to catch it before it went overboard and off the building. Luke threw it back into the pool before walking over to Nico and Percy. He stood there, looming over them both. If Nico was being honest, Percy's former commanding officer _still_ scared the living hell out of the Italian.

"You're a good kid, di Angelo", stated Luke simply before walking past them to the pool.

Nico sighed relieved and relaxed a bit, prompting Percy to snicker. Oh, the little tease knew exactly how much Luke frightened Nico. Frowning annoyed, Nico reached down to pinch Percy's ass.

"Ouch", huffed Percy, hitting Nico's chest.

"Scratch that, you two are just disgusting!", corrected Alabaster loudly.

"Don't be such a jerk, man", chuckled Frank from where he stood at the table with the food.

"Yeah, I think they're like the perfect couple", agreed Leo, sitting perched up on the table.

"...What do you two want?", asked Nico suspiciously.

"What makes you think that?", asked Leo innocently. "We're just being supportive."

"Yeah, no, you two teaming up to defend me can only mean you want something", snorted Nico.

"You said you're gonna go to New Orleans visiting Hazel next week and I really miss her. Haven't seen her since last year", admitted Frank with a blush. "And I kinda told Leo so much about her that he got curious. I just know she'd get along great with Leo."

"Fine, fine. You two can come with us to New Orleans", sighed Nico.

"...That was easier than you said", pointed Leo out with a frown.

"What can I say, Frank is probably right. Hazel would like you. You kind of remind me of her ex-boyfriend Sammy. And with you and Frank over, you could occupy her time long enough so _I_ can get some alone time with Percy too. I want to show him the city in a more... romantic way", stated Nico simply, shrugging. "I mean, I am looking forward to seeing my little cousin again, but I also want to enjoy the vacation with my... fiance too."

"Say that again", requested Percy with a dopey grin.

Nico snorted and rolled his eyes. "Fiance."

"Loving the sound of that", hummed Percy and leaned up to kiss Nico. "Wait. Is that also why you planned that mini vacation for you and me? So we can tell your cousin about the engagement?"

"...Perhaps", admitted Nico slowly, blushing a little. "But I also miss her. I haven't seen her in months now. I hate when that much time comes between her and me. She's like a sister to me."

"You're the cutest thing on this planet", whispered Percy, kissing Nico's nose.

"Says the cuddly oversized seal snuggled up against me", countered Nico amused.

"You're both disgustingly cute", stated Alabaster and rolled his eyes. "Didn't you listen?"

"At this point, I have to agree with Ally", said Ethan seriously. "I mean, I know from experience that Percy is a cuddle-monster but he's even worse with you than he ever was with me..."

"What can I say? Nico brings out the best in me", grinned Percy teasingly.

/Their First Vacation\

Frank was more right than anticipated, noted Nico as he watched how Frank, Hazel and Leo sat together in her back-yard, huddled suspiciously close and sharing a bottle of wine. Nico and Percy had been out for a couple hours and Hazel didn't seem like she had even noticed. Sure, she hugged the life out of both Percy and Nico, especially when she saw the ring, but then she met Leo. Her and Frank, they had been dancing around dating for years now. And she was instantly smitten with the cute Latino, just like Frank had been. Nico rolled his eyes at them.

"Hey, guys. Got some wine left over for me and Nico, or is this an exclusive date?", asked Percy.

"D—Date?", sputtered Leo wide-eyed and flushed.

Percy frowned confused and looked at Frank and Hazel. "I thought, judging from the family pictures of Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Reyna, that you two are in a long-distance relationship. In a polyamorous one, because... aren't you two dating _now_ , Frank and Leo? I... thought the reason you two wanted to come here was to, uh, you know, do the three-way thing?"

"Percy, amore, I love you, but you are not good with your words", snorted Nico amused.

"I—I... we are not dating", stammered Frank embarrassed, face red. "Neither of us."

"Yeah, because you never had the guts to ask me out", sighed Hazel pointedly.

"You too?", asked Leo wide-eyed. "I thought that it was all me!"

"Oh, sweetie, it sure ain't you. You're adorable", assured Hazel with a smile. "It's all Frank."

"A—Adorable?", echoed Leo with a bright blush.

"Yes. I'm very grateful Nico brought the eye-candy for me", grinned Hazel and winked.

"...Oh", mumbled Frank, faltering a little.

"I meant you too, silly", laughed Hazel, hitting Frank's shoulder.

"O—Oh", hummed Frank, face beet-red.

Percy grinned at them from where he had his chin resting on Nico's shoulder. "On second thought, I'm _really_ tired from touring New Orleans. Come, Nick, let's go upstairs to our room."

"You are _so_ good at this, you should have become an actor", called Hazel out, rolling her eyes.

"Have I mentioned that I really like your cousin?", laughed Percy, steering Nico toward the stairs. "Have fun, you three! _Lots_ and lots of fun! Nico and I are really heavy sleepers!"

"Actor, Jackson, really, you should become one", called Hazel after them fondly.

Percy giggled as he pushed Nico forward toward their bedroom. Once inside, they shed most of their clothes and curled together on the bed. Nico got his tablet out to work some on his graphic novel, another reason why he had wanted to come to New Orleans because the next issue was supposed to take place here. Percy rested his chin on Nico's thigh, watching curiously.

"When I came back to New York, I thought... I'd never manage to piece my life back together", whispered Percy softly. "That I'd never have the perfect life like they did in the movies and shows. But... then I met you. And our life? It's even better, because it's real. Because _we_ are real."

"You're right", admitted Nico softly, caressing Percy's hair. "You gave my life a better twist than I could have ever written for my stories. You're better than anything I could ever write."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
